Total Drama Supernatural
by TheMidgardianSongstress
Summary: First season of TDI, but with two new characters who change the show completely. Vampires, werewolves, and interns, oh my!
1. Prologue

"What's this about, Chris?" The producers' voice crackled over the phone, thanks to the painfully crappy reception Chris was getting at Camp Wawanakwa.

_Dang reception_. Chris thought as he found what he was looking for on his computer. He replied in his strange, skater accent. "Just this morning I was sent two audition tapes from a couple of freaks. What do you think?"

"Well, send me them to me and I'll decide whether or not to cast them" the producer spat, frustrated.

_Probably since its three am, we start the series in a week, and the fact that all of a sudden I want _

_to add two more contestants is probably the reason he sounds so angry. Ha! It makes me happy. _Chris thought as he chuckled at the producers misfortunes'.

"They should be in your mail in about ten minutes" Chris said

"Goodnight Chris! "The producer exclaimed, ending the conversation.

"Ah... Life is sweet when others are in pain" Chris sighed as he kicked his feet up onto the desk

and leaning back on his chair. He picked up a pen and started twirling it in his hands. This is going to be the biggest show on the planet! He grinned as another second passed, bringing him closer to the premiere of Total Drama Island.


	2. Pretty Unknowns and Cockroach Funerals

DJ stepped off the boat and into the glorious sunshine. He walked up to Chris, who was grinning, and looking smug, almost as if he was suppressing a laugh.

"Yo, Chris Mclean how's it going? You sure you got the right place here?" he asked, confused.

"Yep I'm pretty sure DJ" Chris replied, snickering.

"Alright then, I'll just go stand over there" he said, walking to the other campers. More like other _camper_, seeing as there was only one other girl there.

DJ observed the next 20 campers coming off the boat. Just one person seemed like someone he would rather stay away from, that person was Heather, the cream-skinned, super skinny, long dark haired girl. If looks could kill, everyone would have been dead by now. After the last camper arrived, Chris called the campers to come down to the end of the dock to take a group photo.

"Okay, one, two, oh wait forgot the lens cap! Okay, one, oh sorry cards full, hold on!"

"Chris we've been standing here for five minutes! Can't you get your camera to work?" DJ complained.

"Yeah, but I'm still missing something" Chris said, smiling. The campers groaned.

"There are still two campers missing" Chris said.

The first boat came up, and out stepped a girl with a round face, youngish features and brown hair. She seemed short for 16 years old but was an altogether pretty girl. She was wearing a basic outfit: jeans and a white t-shirt. Her eyes were the same color of her hair

"Everyone, this is Isabel." She waved shyly at the other campers, and hid her face with a curtain of hair as she shuffled down the dock with her small amount of luggage.

"But you said that there were two other campers. Where's the second one?" asked Gwen, the all black wearing Goth girl.

"Here she is" Chris replied pointing to the next boat.

The girl who stepped out was dreamlike in beauty. She was tall, had paper white skin, and shoulder length jet black hair. Her facial features were breathtaking. It was very angular, everything about her. The colors of her eyes were…, well gold was the only color to describe them. She was wearing a black long sleeved blazer that complimented her slender figure. She had black tight cleaved pants. Her shoes were black high heels. Her luggage was too big to truly believe that the old dock could hold it up. It reminded DJ of a big black safe

"And this is… Ariadna" Chris choked out.

"Hello" she said, quietly in a muted, musical voice. Obviously, she was much more confident then Isabel.

As she started to walk gracefully towards the other campers, DJ noticed that there was a stretch of cloud blocking the sun's rays from her. He also noticed that the cloud moved with her, almost as if it was meant to block the sun from her skin. And yet as she walked past DJ, her back tensed, she hesitated, but did not turn to look at him.

"Alright, now we can take a group picture!" Chris said cheerfully, picking up his camera.

"It's about time!" Shouted Eva, the anger temper mental weightlifter.

"Okay, everyone say 'wawankwa'!" Chris yelled.

"Wawanakwaaaaah!" Everyone yelled as the dock fell apart, dumping the campers into the lake. Chris snapped the picture a split second before the dock broke.

"Okay, once you dry off, meet me at the campfire in twenty… wait a minute," Chris broke off mid-sentence as he studied the picture in his camera "Were one of you not in the picture?" he asked.

"Are you sure, Chris? Check your camera again." DJ suggested as he climbed out of the lake and onto the remaining part of the dock.

"Yeah, but Ariadna didn't show up in the picture. Wasn't she down in front of all of you?" Chris asked curiously.

"Chris, are you sure you haven't been getting too much sun, and are getting confused?" Ariadna stated, questioning Chris' sanity.

"Uh never mind then, see you at the campfire" he said as he got down from the boat and walked away from the campers.

"What was that all about?" asked Sadie.

"I don't know, but I think it had something to do with that girl, Ariadna." Replied Katie, Sadie's BFFFL and utter and complete duplicate, except that she was skinnier, taller and more tanned. "Really?! What do you thinks wrong with her?"

"Chris said that she didn't show up in the picture. Eh, must have been the glare of the sun off the lake."

"Yeah, I guess that's it. Come on, let's go dry off," Sadie suggested as they pulled themselves onto shore.

After the campers finished drying off, they met at the campfire to be assigned their teams.

"Okay this is how it's going to work, as I call out your names go stand over there" Chris said pointing to a corner of the campfire pit.

"Gwen, Beth, Cody, Heather, Katie, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent, and Ariadna"

The campers all gathered together at the corner Chris had pointed at. DJ slowly became depressed as he realized that Ariadna would not be on his team.

"You will be known as… The Screaming Gophers!" Chris shouted as he handed Owen a green banner with a picture of a screaming gopher.

"Yeah! I'm a gopher! Woo!" Owen bellowed as he unfurled the banner.

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie asked worriedly glancing at Sadie.

"The rest of you," Chris said, ignoring Katie, "Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Tyler, Isabel, go stand over there."

Chris called off the names as he pointed to another corner of the fire pit.

"You will be known as … The Killer Bass!" Chris declared as he tossed a red banner with a picture of a bass flipping in the air.

"Wow, this is like… amazing" Harold said unsteadily as he held the banner in his hands.

"But this is so unfair! Why do Katie and I have to be separated? I miss you!" Sadie sobbed.

"I miss you too Sadie!" Katie said as she began to break down crying.

"Alright then, time to move into your cabins. Bass are in the west, Gophers are in the east. You have a half an hour, then I will meet you in the main lodge" Chris announced as he moved away.

In the girls' side of the Gophers Cabin, the sleeping arrangements came off to a shaky start.

"Okay, were all good with where were sleeping, right?" Heather asked.

"Not precisely Heather," Ariadna said suddenly; no one knew she was in the room, "it appears that there are only six beds however, there are seven occupants this cabin. What do you plan to do about that?" She asked.

"Well, where do you want to sleep?"

"It's no trouble; I'll sleep on the floor."

"Okay then, _freak_," Heather muttered almost inaudibly.

"I heard that" Ariadna said over her shoulder as she stepped out of the cabin "and I am not ".

Ariadna looked around her as she stood by the side of her cabin. _How much of the camp can I see from the top of the cabin? _She thought. She took one last glance around her, to make certain that no one was around. Just to be sure, she looked with her mind to make sure that no one was hiding. As her mind wandered around her, she closed her eyes and saw behind a bush, a tree, and the cabins. _Okay._

She pushed with her mind and willed the laws of gravity to subside, to allow her to lift herself off the ground. She looked at the top of the cabin, and imagined herself there. She hovered up and landed softly at the top of the cabin. _This is a nice view. _She thought. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes as she leaned back. She let her mind wander aimlessly as she reached out to see what everyone else was doing.

Suddenly, she heard an ear shattering shriek break the silence, and realized it was Lindsay's. She quickly jumped off the side off the cabin and landed swiftly down on the ground.

The cabin was in utter and complete pandemonium. Everyone was on a bed, cowering. Looking down, Ariadna saw a small cockroach running along the floor.

"EEEEEEEEE! KILL IT! AAAAHHH!" Lindsay shrieked as she stood on a stool.

At that moment, Duncan entered with an axe. He raised it above his head, and brought it down to split the cockroach in half.

"NOOO!" Ariadna bellowed.

"What!? I killed a cockroach! You should be thanking me!" Duncan said cockily.

"No. What I should be doing is avenging the life you have brutally ended, Duncan." Ariadna answered furiously as crouched down and picked up the two halves off the cockroach gingerly in her hand as her expression changed from furious to sad.

"Well what are you going to do then? Make a mini coffin and hold a funeral for a cockroach?" Duncan laughed.

"Actually, that is exactly what I'm going to do." She replied curtly.

As she stepped over to her suitcase, everyone watched intently; they all wanted to know what was in Ariadnas' elusive suitcase. She pulled out a small block of wood, a carving knife, several paints, a hot glue gun, and a tiny wreath of flowers.

"If you'll excuse me," Ariadna said as she rose and moved out of the room, "I have a funeral to hold."

The room became silent, but DJ came to follow her outside.

"Freak." muttered Duncan.

Ariadna stepped out of the cabin, and was vividly aware of DJ following her.

"What do you want DJ?" Ariadna asked without slowing her pace.

"I just wanted to watch how you're going to make that coffin" DJ answered innocently.

Ariadna stopped and turned around to face him.

"I hope I'm not being rude, DJ, but I think that the half hour Chris gave to unpack is over. Goodbye." She set off toward the main lodge.

DJ didn't seem to want to move. His muscles were frozen in place_. Move!_ He told himself. Eventually he did calm down and headed toward the main lodge.

Everyone else had dispersed and headed to the lodge.

"I make it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day!" the camp chef, Chef Hatchett, barked at the campers.

As Ariadna held up her tray to receive her food, she noticed that Gwen's food moved slightly, but she looked away before she get anymore disgusted. _Normal food is unpleasant, but this is revolting!_

As Ariadna sat down she realized that no one was actually eating. _Good! I can just look at my food and not look suspicious! _She thought great fully.

As she rose from her seat to throw away her food, Geoff asked "Yo, Chris, can we order a pizza, man?"

Suddenly, chef grabbed the nearest knife and flung it across the room just as Ariadna walked right into its path. But to everyone's surprise, she did not seem frightened. She seemed to be concentrating on something. However, Ariadna watched the knife as she slowed it down with her mind and forced it to stop before it could touch her and it clattered to the ground.

Isabel was the first to speak, "We get that you have people "problems", but that doesn't mean that you have to start throwing knives! Sheesh!" Everyone was surprised that such a strong, firm, voice could come out of someone so cute- looking.

"Alright then, if we're all done eating and throwing knives," he gave a sly glance at Chef "then I can announce the first challenge. Change into your swimsuits and meet me at the top of the cliff in twenty minutes." Chris announced.

"What do you think it could be?" Katie asked.

"It can't be that hard if it's our first challenge." DJ assured her.


	3. Under Her Influence

However, DJ didn't know what he was saying.

After the campers gathered at the top of the cliff that Chris had pointed out, he announced the first challenge.

"You must jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff and land into the small circle that is inside the bigger circle. The small circle is the safe zone because it's not filled with sharks. The large circle is shark filled. Once you land you will get on a boat that will lead you to the shore which will then lead you to the second part of the challenge." He finished proudly

"Bridgette, you're up" Chris said

When DJ's turn was up he was not jumping.

"Ever since I was a kid I've been scared of heights, man I can't do this" He said worriedly

"Aw, that's okay DJ, but you will have to wear this chicken hat for the day" Chris gloated as he placed an embarrassing chicken hat on DJ.

"Aw, man for real?" he complained as he started his way down the cliff.

A few minutes after he was sent down, DJ noticed that Ariadna was sitting crossed legged under a tree, carefully and quickly carving out the inside of a tiny coffin. Instantly, her head glanced up to stare into his eyes.

DJ realized that when she looked at him, even with the slightest of indifference, he felt as if though he couldn't look away, but all of a sudden it felt like a strange feeling was pushing him, _forcing_ him, to look away. He always did, whether he wanted to or not.

"Yo, DJ!" Geoff's call snapped him back to the happy, sane, realistic world of normal people, "You okay, dude?".

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured him.

"Good, we need some help with these crates." He gestured over to the crates by the shore.

"The second part of the challenge is building a hot tub from scratch using the components found in the boxes. The team that builds the better hot tub gets to have a wicked hot tub party. The losers send someone home. Good luck!" Chris said through a bullhorn.

Isabel noted that a lot of the bass were having trouble with lifting the boxes. She effortlessly lifted a few and hoisted them onto her back.

Everyone stared at her strength. _Idiots_, she thought.

The Gophers seemed to have all the luck, though. They won part one of the challenge, earning them a pushcart.

_ "_Oh I almost forget," Chris said walking by; "you can only open the crates using your teeth."

DJ looked over at the Gophers to see how they were doing. He wasn't really watching the Gophers, just Ariadna. It didn't seem like she was actually using her teeth to open the crates.

No, what DJ didn't know was that she was just she was really doing was just forcing them open with her mind.

With the help of Ariadna's welder and carving knife, the gophers were able to finish their hot tub. But, as seemed the norm with Chris, something had to go wrong.

Ariadna walked over to the motor and opened it up. Obviously there would be something wrong, but this was just ridiculous. The motor box was empty and several of the metal parts were literally melted to the inside of the box.

_ Hmm. _Ariadna looked around her to make sure that no one was watching. Then she closed the lid of the motor and sat down next to it. With her mind, she imagined the box to be filled with all the pieces it needed to run. Then she lifted the pieces and moved them into place. They rattled noisily, which caught Izzys' attention.

_ What the heck is she doing? _She thought curiously. Since Ariadna was using her sixth sense, it blocked out all of the others, which allowed Izzy to open the motor without alerting Ariadna.

Izzy gasped in shock when she opened the box and saw all the contents moving without anyone touching them. She reached out and lightly touched one of the bolts that were moving. Ariadna felt Izzys' light touch in her mind; it was interfering with her brainwaves and was instantly on her feet. Izzy was in shock as Ariadna looked down at her with a furious expression on her face.

Unexpectedly, Izzy felt herself tingle all over, and she felt like was speeding through the air. Suddenly they were no longer in the campground, but in a forest, where no light was shining through the trees. Izzy felt lightheaded, and dizzy. _How did I get here?_ She thought.

Then she noticed that Ariadna was there.

"What did you see?" She asked furiously.

"I saw you sitting next to the hot tub, with your eyes closed..., and well… the pieces in the box were moving by themse-… but… you... an-… that was awesome!"

"Izzy, I have to warn you that you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." She took a deep breath and continued, "I am _not_ like other people. I am different in a number of ways."

"Wait, what?!"

"Izzy, I am a vampire. At least I'm pretty sure I am" She sighed.

The awkward silence that fell lasted for less than half a second.

"Ohmygod! ! Turnintoabat! Thatisfriggin'awesome!"

"A bat. Are you kidding me? Izzy I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't turn into a bat. Hah!" She paused "I don't have a reflection and I don't show up in pictures. Satisfied?"

"Yeahtotally. But what does that have to do with you being able to move the parts in that motor back at camp?"

"Izzy, I think that now is not the best time to tell you all of this, since we still have a challenge back at camp. I can trust you, right?"

"Sure. Let's go!" and she started sprinting off towards the direction of camp.

"Izzy! That's the wrong way!" Ariadna said suddenly, using her mind to stop her from sprinting any further.

"What? I'm just going back to camp!" She replied with surprise.

"Yes, but first I have to do this," she paused and focused on something far away.

Izzy watched in shock as Ariadnas' irises became blood-red, and then her pupils grew to cover them completely.

The odd feeling swept over Izzy again as the world rushed around her and they were back at camp, sitting next to the hot tub.

"Where were we exactly?" Izzy asked, confused and lightheaded again.

"Umm, in northern Tennessee. Sorry."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

And they started off on fixing the hot tub again.

A few minutes later, Chris came back to check on the teams hot tub.

He took one look at the Gophers hot tub and said "This totally rocks!"

He took one look at the Bass hot tub and said "This sucks. The gophers win!" he announced.

"Woo hoo! Yeah we won! Ha-ha! Our team has a vampire and yours doesn't!" Izzy screamed.

Everyone froze, and turned to look at Izzy. She stopped in mid-happy dance.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that." She said nervously, and turning red while backing away.

Ariadna was standing behind Izzy with an absolutely infuriated expression

Most everyone else obviously believed that Izzy was certifiably crazy, which probably meant that nothing she said could be truly trusted. But Isabel and DJ were suspicious of Izzys' comment and Ariadnas' infuriated expression. What did it mean? Was there a secret Ariadna was keeping? If so, then what was it?

Isabel was trying to think through the situation quickly. If Izzys comment was true, then wouldn't that mean that Ariadna was truly a vampire? If she was, then what threat does she pose to the other campers? _I should interrogate Izzy tomorrow_ she thought _but then again, it might not be a good idea, tonight I'll just wait and let the truth reveal itself. Just you wait, just you wait. _Isabel sighed then decided to go and join her team for dinner.

DJ had thought through the strange comment made by Izzy. By then, something clicked into his mind. Ariadna was totally isolated. People were repelled by her.

_I'll sit with her at dinner tonight_, he thought, _she should have some friends_.

That night at dinner, DJ's team was trying to decide who to vote. He was staring at Ariadna making the tiny coffin with Izzy by her side. He had been debating on whether or not to sit with her, when Courtney interrupted his ogling

"DJ, are you even paying attention?" Courtney asked him, annoyed.

"Hmm?" he asked, distracted.

"Look DJ, if you're not going to concentrate on the discussion then I suggest you leave."

"Actually, I just wanted to go sit with that Ariadna girl."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, DJ." Isabel butted into the conversation rudely.

"I'll go anyway. Geoff, Duncan will you come and spring me?" he asked.

Geoff and Duncan agreed, and followed him to where Ariadna was sitting.

DJ stood by the table. "Hi, Ariadna, can I sit?" He said nervously.

"Of course, unless this is an interrogation" Ariadna replied as she painted the inside of the coffin.

DJ sat down fluidly, and looked over at Izzy.

"Why did you come to sit with me?" Ariadna asked, looking into his eyes.

"W-well, I thought t-that you might want some friends; you seem lonely."

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Can you tell Izzy to leave, please? She's making this harder than it should be."

"Sure," she looked at Izzy and away from DJ so he couldn't see her eyes.

Izzy seemed to be pouting, but then a blank expression fell on her face, and she got up to leave their table.

She turned back to DJ and smiled, "What did you want to ask me?

But before he could answer, all three boys noticed that Ariadnas' eyes suddenly changed from bright gold and turned to brown, black, purple, and finally ending at blood red, a disturbing color that made DJ fear for his life.

Ariadna seemed to notice the change.

Abruptly, she got up swiftly and was stalking off stiffly. The door seemed to shudder, and then opened before she even touched it.

"Did you see that?' Duncan asked, and for once, he seemed scared.

"Yeah," whispered Geoff absolutely mortified "do you think that Izzy could be right?"

"No way, vampires eyes' don't change colors, what do you think DJ. DJ?"

But, DJ was totally paralyzed. His hands began shaking. Violent tremors shook his body, threatening to tear him apart. He moaned and gripped the edge table for support. He shook his head and thought again of the blood red color of _her_ eyes, the hungry look in her eye, the way she glanced below his chin. Suddenly, a crushing blow of fear hit his chest hard.

It left him weak, and he slowly began moving toward the light as all hell broke loose around him…

Ariadna was in the forest, by then and she realized that she was letting her emotions get out of hand. She was killing DJ.

Ordering herself to calm down, she sighed and ran to her cabin to find her pills.

She decided to throw some fireworks for whoever was getting voted off. After grabbing her fireworks, and heading to the cliff, she looked to her mind and saw that Ezekiel was voted off.

With her mind, she willed the fireworks to make Ezekiel's' face and name in the sky.

Once she finished with that, she went down to camp.

There was only one person she had to see.

And she had to make sure that person was still alive.


	4. Morphine and Light

"Get a gurney!"

"We have to get him to an ER!"

"DJ! Wake up!"

An unfamiliar chorus of voices shook in DJ's head as the drowsiness of morphine swirled in his thoughts.

"He's waking up."

DJ's eyes opened up to the hospital tent at camp.

It seemed like the entire camp was there waiting for him to wake up. He glanced up at the ceiling of the tent, trying not to think about what had happened.

After about five minutes, DJ realized that he was able to get up. He looked around him and tried to look for the one face in the room that he truly wanted to see.

"What happened to you?" Duncan asked confusingly.

"I'm not all that sure," DJ replied.

" 'cause you were shaking all weird, and then you just fell down, not like fainting fall down, but like someone was pushing you fall down…" Duncan babbled on.

"Where's Ariadna?"

"She's over there," Duncan glared scornfully to the front of the tent.

She was at the entrance to the tent, looking tired and staring aimlessly around the room.

"Ariadna?" DJ barely whispered. Yet she still heard him. She was by his side quickly, silently.

And she was staring intently into his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Normal." He replied

"I'm sorry for getting you in here." She apologized.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean those tremors that were violently shaking you." Her voice was angry at herself.

"Why are you so angry? And how did you know about that?" DJ asked, confused, "you never did anything to me."

"Yes I did. You don't get it." She ranted "I could have killed you."

"Your eyes are golden again." DJ added.

"What?" She asked, furious.

"Before you left, your eyes were gold, but then they changed to blood red, and now they're… gold again."

An odd wave of fear that had nothing to do with Ariadnas' eye color fell over him; he felt another crushing blow hit his chest again.

"DJ! Whatever you do, do not walk into the light! Don't!" She urged.

Then he felt something cold on his arms, and the crushing blows stopped, replaced by a soothing sound ringing in his ears followed by what felt like a wave of cold. He sighed.

He turned his head to look at Ariadna, and noticed that hers' were in her hands; her body was shaking with sobs.

"Don't cry," he reached toward her, but before he could touch her, she looked back up at him with a sad expression in her eyes.

"Ariadna," Isabel called from across the tent. DJ didn't notice that there were still people in the tent. "Can I talk to you?"

Ariadna got up and walked to Isabel. "What?" she asked tersely.

"I think that you should stop hanging around people, particularly DJ."

"I can't help that you have a problem with me being around people, so you can just butt the hell out."

"You're a vampire, I can tell."

"Yeah I thought you could."

"I'm smarter than most people here. Everyone else believes stupid stereotypes about vampires and werewolves."

"So you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, doesn't it feel good to vent about something private to someone you've never met?"

The conversation was over for the moment. Ariadna glanced back worriedly at DJ. _This is getting to be over complicated,_ she thought to herself. That night was a strange one, no doubt.

DJ lay in the hospital bed and thought; _what did Ariadna mean by that she had almost killed me, _it was confusing.

"I feel good." He announced suddenly.

"Your heart rate monitor looks good, and your vitals are okay. You'll be fine." Chef checked the hospital equipment "Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

DJ stumbled out of the hospital tent and walked over to Ariadna.

"Hey," DJ asked nervously "are you okay?"

Ariadna wasn't going to answer.

"What did you mean that you almost killed me?"

"You like me DJ." It wasn't a question

"Well… hu…how- yeah"

"Look we can just hang out but... I'll tell you the truth eventually, but I need your trust first" she whispered.

DJ nodded once, ending the conversation.

"But, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What did you mean that you had almost killed me?"

Ariadna immediately tensed. "It's late, you should get to sleep".

After arriving at the campgrounds, DJ stole one last glance back at Ariadna before entering his cabin.

Ariadna entered her cabin. An odd and eerie silence fell on the room. Heather was first to talk. "Well if it isn't little miss, 'I'm-going-to-freak-people-out-and-then-reappear-and-then-disappear-all-over-again.'"

Ariadna said nothing and simply walked over to her suitcase and grabbed her water bottle and pills. She grabbed two and placed them in her mouth, while washing them down with a long gulp of water.

"What are _those_?" Heather asked incredulously.

"My pills," Ariadna replied.

"And what are they for?"

"To keep away annoying people like you."

"Whoa! Nice one!" Izzy hoped over and gave Ariadna a high-five.

Ariadna got up suddenly.

"Izzy, wanna take a walk?" she said. As soon as they were outside, Izzy felt that odd tingling sensation all over again. Next thing she knew, they were on the roof of the cabin. Izzy was used to it by now though.

After a few minutes of silence, Izzy blurted it out:"Ariadna will you bite me?"

Ariadna glared at Izzy.

"Why. The. F%#* would you ask me that?"

Izzy stammered, stunned by her reaction. "I was just curious because you told me you were a vampire- and I've always wanted to know what it was like, I guess."

Ariadna rolled up her sleeves and stretched out her neck.

" Izzy," she pointed to her neck, fingers and sleeves, were there were scars in the shape of bite marks. "Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

Izzy flinched at the painful-looking scars "Not really."

"Good. Because it was hell." She blinked and when she opened her eyes her eyeballs, they were completely white. She fainted and began rolled off the roof.

"ARIADNA!" Izzy climbed off the roof and started yelling for help.

DJ bolted awake in his cabin, awoken by the sound of Izzy's call for help.

"Izzy! What happened" He crouched down and gently lifted Ariadna. He only slightly flinched when he touched her skin.

_She's so cold! _He thought.

"I don't know!" She sobbed. "She was just sitting on the roof and then she just fainted!"

"We have to get her to the hospital tent!" DJ wasn't alarmed by the fact that Ariadna and Izzy had been sitting

Ariadna started twitching…


	5. Visions

_Ariadna was having a dream (or a vision -she wasn't sure which, but it doesn't matter- let us continue with the story). She opened her eyes in the dream-vision for the first time and tried to get her bearings. When she looked around she could only see was endless darkness._

"_Hello?" She asked into the darkness. Eventually she found her bearings as her feet met some solid ground. But she still couldn't see anything. "Hello?"_

"_Ariadna" a gender-less voice said._

"_Who's there?" Ariadna asked._

"_You know who I am," the voice said "My blood is in your veins."_

_Ariadna felt something drip onto her feet. She could tell from the metallic smell that it was blood._

_"Drink." The voice said. Ariadna could finally see that she was in a prison room with no window or doors. She then noticed that the room was quickly filling up with blood, and that she would soon drown in it._

_"If you don't drink then the room will fill and you will drown." The voice declared._

_"NO! I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NO…!"_

By the time DJ got to the medical tent Ariadna had begun to moan and scream in her sleep. Her screams, coupled with Izzys' incessant crying and DJ screaming for help had woken up the other campers. Once the story of what had happened spread, the other campers joined DJ in running to the medical tent.

"Chef!" DJ yelled as he frantically entered the medical tent.

"Whazzat? Chef mumbled as he woke up. (I should mention that Chef actually sleeps in the medical tent.) Upon noticing DJ, Chef got up and asked "What're y'all doin' in here?"

"She needs help!" Exclaimed DJ as he gently placed Ariadna in a cot.

As soon as he deposited her on the cot, she began to go into wild convulsions.

"Alright, calm down." Chef began to prepare a needle of morphine. When he approached Ariadna and attempted to inject her, she knocked him away with enough force to send him crashing to the floor several feet away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ariadna screamed "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Ariadna began vomiting as she twitched on the cot. She immediately became still and stiff on the cot. It seemed that her entire body was paralyzed. DJ could hear her softly whispering. He crept closer to her. She was whispering this:

"I need it…I can't stop…I don't want to stop…I'm sorry"

At this point she had stopped whispering and DJ was at her side. She slowly turned her head towards him.

"I'm…" she reached for his hand. "so…"she turned his wrist in her hand. "thirsty." Ariadna opened her mouth slightly over his wrist and punctured his pulsing vein with her teeth. DJ was mesmerized by what was happenind. Then he realized what was actually happening. She stopped, as if realizing what she was doing.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. She let go of DJ and ran out of the medical tent so fast that he and the rest of the campers in the tent felt a strong breeze.

"What was that?" Duncan asked.

"I know that this is going to sound crazy… but it looks like she _bit_ him." Gwen slowly deduced.

"Go back to bed." Chef declared, "You'll need it." He concluded.

As the other campers filed out, DJ made a decision. He stared at his wrist. He then ran to search for her in the forest.

Ariadna ran blindly, her thoughts racing, memories flying in her head. She had never slipped like that before. _Never. _She had always been so careful. She just wanted to run and run until she reached the edge of the island. But she collapsed after just a few seconds of running. The weight of the day sank onto her shoulders and she fell down into a deep, dreamless sleep.

DJ had been walking blindly in the forest for only a few minutes when he found her. She had collapsed near a lake and was sleeping soundly. DJ sat down and gently held her hand. The run and tension of the day had worn him out, and soon, he too fell asleep.

_"Ariadna wait!" DJ caught up to her, trying to stop her from leaving. "Why are you acting like this? Are you okay?"_

_"I can't tell you yet. I have to be sure…" She turned to him then. DJ noted then that she seemed to be emanating light, as if she glowed with an internal light. "I have to be sure…"_


End file.
